chapter 2
by BloodyNightMareXOXOKXI
Summary: What if there was more to Momoko then we thought? What sort of past has she had? Read my story to find out then! REUPLOADE! PLEASE DONT'T ASK WHY!


**Hey, its' me I'm back with my second chapter of Momoko's secret life. Lets star off from last time, where Momoko changed by magic, oh and the chapter with Momoko's friends and brothers in it I will put their names at the top. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PPGZ & RRBZ. Enjoy **

Miyako's P.O.V

What the hell is going on? Ok, let me get this straight, first Momoko and Kaoru come down stairs with a chest, then Momoko has some secret power that she didn't tell us about and now she has different clothes on to before. Someone tell me why I shouldn't be freaking out here. We were all starring at Momoko and all she could do is smile at her reflection, I missed that smile of hers ever since her family died she was never as happy as she used to be.

"Momoko-Chan, can you tell us what just happened?" I asked.

"well to be honest with you I don't even know what just happed, all I know is that I look like what I did before." She replayed back to me. Then she touched the necklace and it was happing again, but she was glowing pink instead of red, soon she was back to normal clothes and her eyes went back to cotton candy pink, there was only two things different about her though, one her hair was still short and two she didn't have her bow anymore. She didn't look like she was actually bothered about her bow missing.

"Wait hold on, Momoko what the hell is going on with you? You're starting to scare me." Said Kaoru a bit scared. But all that Momoko could do was shake me head as she walked away from the mirror, suddenly her phone was ringing and she answered it. I wonder who she was talking to.

"Hey girls what's up?"She said cheerfully. "I'll give the demo to you when you visit ok?""Great see you guys' later bye." Then she hung up and in 2 seconds she ran up stairs worried and came back down with her little brown shoulder bag. "I'll be back soon, I …. Just got to go and meet a friend. Seya later." She yelled while shutting the door. Everyone shrugged it off, but not me I knew something wasn't right here because, ever since Momoko got that letter, she has been acting a bit off I guess I'll have to ask her later, when she gets back. Good thing she asked me and Kaoru to sleepover for a week or else I would have to find out tomorrow.

"Hey, Miyako you alright?" asked Makoto. I turned to face him and nodded. "You sure?"

"Yeah, it's just... look do guys think that Momoko-Chan is acting weird?" I asked them.

"Oh thank god, I thought I was the only on thinking that too." Masaru said with relief.

_"Us too." Replied Kujiro and Makoto. I looked to Kaoru._

"She seems pretty normal to me." She said. She had got to be joking, really to her Momoko was acting normal. Well maybe we were just seeing things. Right?

Momoko's P.O.V

I ran as fast as I could to the recoding studio just down street to practice and record the songs. As I reached the studio I breathed heavily, I walked in, said hi to Bob (the security man) and walked into my studio, I was actually lucky to get my own but no one would tell me why oh well, I flicked on the lights and got started all I had to practice was: My life would suck without you, E.T, Who's laughing now, Tell me something I don't know, Me myself in time, Hurry up and save me, Fly on the wall, Gold, Believe and Domino ~Remix~ (all sang by Nightcore)(I'm just going to skip the songs but if you want to hear them go on YouTube).

After I finished singing, I had to wait half an hour for it to download onto the disc, while it was still downloading I got a text from Miyako asking when I was going to be back, so I texted back to her saying about 30 minutes. I knew I would have to hurry it was abut 5:25 and my curfew was 6:00, I took a quick look at the computer and it was done normal it would take 20 minutes, I texted Miyako back (again) to say I would be there in 10 instead. I switched the lights off as I left, said bye to Bob and ran back home, I don't know why but I just like running to places. As I came throw the door I hung my bag and walked into the living room jumping onto the sofa closings my eyes.

"So, Momoko who did you meet up with?" asked Makoto.

"Nun of your dam bee's wax" I replayed. "You decided what movie to watch then or should I say movies."

"Scary movie 1, 2, 3 and 4." Said Kaoru grinning.

"Ok. Oh and Miyako don't worry its not scary, its funny I've seen them all before." I told her, because I know for a fact that she hates scary movies. She smiled at me and said thank after I asked everyone if they wanted to watch the movies now since it would finish about 11:00, they all agreed and Kaoru was already putting the movie on while the boys where getting snacks and me and Miyako grabbed some blankets and pillows from the spare rooms. As we where heading to the rooms Miyako asked me "Did you really go to see your friend?"

"No, I went to the studio to finish the last few songs" I only ever told Miyako that I could sing and thank god she learned how to keep a secret. Soon we headed back down where everyone was waiting. Me and Miyako had the big sofa, Masaru and Makoto had the little sofa and Kaoru and Kojiro had the floor closer to the 50 inch TV. We watched 1, 2, and 3 and while we were watching 4 everyone, but me, was asleep I got off the sofa and walked over to the patio door and walked over to the railings, it was about 11:25 when I checked my phone. I thought abut how things for me changed over the years that I have been here, when my thought where interrupted by a voice. It was Masaru.

"What you doing out here Momo?" he asked me walking over the side of me.

"Just looking at the stars and thinking."

"What you thinking about then?"

"About how much has changed over the years for me, that's all."

"Ok, Momo do you normal come out here at this time?"

"Yes and stop asking questions" I giggled.

"Alright, so you going to come back in then?" he laughed as I hit his arm playfully.

"Yeah in a minute." I smiled.

"Ok see you inside." He said as he kissed my check and walk away. I blushed a bright pink and felt my heart beat quicker, I think I sort of like Masaru. WAIT! WHAT? I can't fall for a ruff can I? I walked back inside and smiled as I saw my friends asleep, it felt good to know that no matter what they will always be there and I walked up stairs to my bed room. I changed into my pj's and slipped in my bed drifting into a deep sleep.

Masaru's P.O.V (In the morning)

I woke up at about 6am on the sofa with Makoto at the other end, my back was killing me well wouldn't yours be if you fell asleep on the sofa. I looked around the room and saw that Momoko was no where. 'She must have gone up stairs to sleep in her bed' I thought. I decided to go up stair and get a hot shower. I wore my brown jeans, a red top, a red huddie with a like basketball shirt attached to it, red and white trainers and of course my baseball cap backwards. I walked down stairs to find the others in the kitchen up and ready, except Momoko she still must be asleep. "Moring, everyone" I said.

"Moring Mascaru-chan" Miyako cheerfully responded, unlike everyone else they where probably still tired. As we where eating our breakfast we heard someone singing. We got up and walked to the living room where we found MOMOKO? Since when could she sing? She was singing 'Gold' (nightcore)

"So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold

(Gold gold, you're gold) You're worth more than gold

(Gold gold, you're gold) Well everybody keeps score, afraid you're gonna lose

Just ignore they don't know the rules All the rain in the sky can't put out your fire

Of all the stars out tonight, you shine brighter This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world

Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine

From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold (Gold gold, you're gold)

You're worth more than gold (Gold gold, you're gold)

So don't let anybody tell you that you're not loved And don't let anybody tell you that you're not enough

Yeah there are days when we all feel like we're messed up But the truth is that we're all diamonds in the rough

So don't be ashamed to wear your crown You're a king you're a queen inside and out

You glow like the moon, you shine like the stars This is for you, wherever you are

Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, oh, oh, You're gold

This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold

(So hold your head up) So hold your head up high, It's your time to shine

From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold (Your golden, you're gold)

You're worth more than gold (Your golden, you're gold) So don't be ashamed to wear your crown You're a king you're a queen inside and out" she sang. Momoko was amazing I've never heard her sing like that before. "Nice singing there Momoko-chan."I smirked. Her head flipped around to see us all there, her face went red with embracement and she sunk deeper into the sofa.

"S-s-s-shut up!" she spluttered getting off the sofa, walking over to the door picking up her skateboard (I thought that was Kaoru's) and asking Kaoru "Hey, Kaoru want to come to the skate park with me?"

"Hell yeah, see you guy later." She said picking up her skateboard and heading out he door with Momoko. Let's just hope that Kaoru can find something out.

Kaoru's P.O.V

Me and Momoko were skating down to the skate park, she wore her ripped skinny blue jeans, red high tops, a long strapped black top, a minnie pink and black jumper that said 'I'm genus' in black sequins and a bright pink jacked around her waist. I was wearing the usual, blue jeans, shout sleeved green top with an orange thick strip in the middle and a little yellow star in the middle, and green and white shoes. "Hey Momo since when could you skate?" I asked her.

"I've been able to skate for years; I just don't do it as much now like I used to do because it always reminds me of my brother, which then reminds me of all of my brothers." She replied.

"Brothers?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I got 8 of them; it was actually my oldest brov who taught me. I entered some competitions' and won all of them." She told me as a smile creped onto her face. We got to the skate park and we where showing off our tricks, Momoko was even teaching me a new move, we must have been there all day because the next thing I knew, I got a call from Miyako. She was telling us to get here quick because it was all most 7:00 and Momoko was way late past her curfew lucky for her the Professor was going to be back late. We skated as fast as we could back to the lab, by the time we got there it was 7:20 'wow we were fast coming back' I thought. We were panting hard and high fived each other chuckling, we walked in to the living room and collapsed on to the sofa smiling. The boy where staring at Momoko. "yeah I know I am an hour and 20 minutes late, but really it felt like half an hour we where there." She told them and I nodded in agreement. I looked over to Masaru and nodded my head meaning I found something out. While Momoko and Miyako where talking me and the boys slipped into the kitchen.

"So what did you found out then?" Masaru asked.

"Well I found out that she has 8 brothers, she used to skateboard more than she does now, her oldest brov taught her and she entered some competitions. Oh and the reason she doesn't skate as much is because it reminds her of her older brother which than reminds her of all her brothers." I told them.

"Anything else? Like what the names of her brothers?" I shook my head. He sighted. "Well it looks like it's our turn to find something new out then." Masaru whispered while heading into the living room. 'Momoko, why can't you just tell us what's going on with you?' I thought.

* * *

Hope you liked my chapter I was really stuck on it, so you better of liked it.

Bye ;)


End file.
